


Infertile

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Infertility, M/M, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Everyone is getting mated and having pups...Everyone except the omega who wants pups the most.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 199





	Infertile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello~
> 
> This is a thread I wrote on twitter, and I decided to clean it up a little and add a special ending surprise! 💕
> 
> It's short, but sweet, and I hope y'all enjoy it!

“She looks just like a little doll,” Kohaku croons softly, peering into the pink and white frilled bassinet. 

“Doesn’t she??” Chrome can’t keep the pride out of his voice as he grins down at the sleepy little angel. 

Suika is eight days old now, and finally ready for visitors.

Gen doesn’t think he’s  _ ever _ seen a more beautiful baby. Her cheeks are soft and plump, and her fingers and toes are so  _ small. _ Long dark eyelashes cover bright blue eyes, and soft, golden curls lay against her soft little head.

Kohaku pokes Suika’s cheek gently with the tip of her finger and grins when the baby blinks, surprised.

“Do you want to hold her?” Gen looks up from the baby to see Ruri smiling down at him. 

“Me?” 

“Of course, you,” Ruri laughs softly and takes a seat next to Gen on the couch. “She must have your hormones going haywire.” Gen huffs a laugh.

“She’s definitely got something acting up.” 

Ruri smiles and nods. “Yuzuriha-chan said the same thing.”

“She’s pregnant though,” Gen counters, watching Chrome carefully lift Suika from her bassinet. “I’d expect that from her.”

“Pregnant or not, you’re an omega, and having a newborn so nearby is gonna make you weird,” Senku drawls, suddenly standing behind Gen. 

“Don’t call it  _ weird,” _ Kohaku chastises. “It’s a biological instinct.”

_ “You’re _ lecturing  _ me  _ on biological instincts?” Senku challenges, eyebrows raised. Kohaku sticks her tongue out childishly and Senku rolls his eyes. 

“It’s a biological instinct, yes,” Gen smiles, “but it  _ is  _ weird how your body just  _ does _ stuff.” Suika sneezes and all eyes fly back to the bundle of blankets in Chrome’s arms.

“Goodness!” Chrome is smiling down at her, bouncing her gently, and Gen feels something sour twist in his stomach. Gen keeps smiling, though.

“Let Gen hold her, Chrome,” Ruri speaks up. 

“Oh no,” Gen protests, “I couldn’t, I-”

But Chrome is already shifting his hold on Suika and padding across the small sitting area, so Gen quickly shoves his wallet and keys out of his lap and onto the sofa beside him, opening his arms to accept the baby that’s set into them and oh-

_ Oh _ , she’s even more beautiful up close.

All of Gen’s omegan instincts are on  _ fire _ . 

He wants to snuggle her and nuzzle her and protect her and she’s not even his own but his inner omega knows that she’s  _ pack. _

“You can scent her,” Ruri offers quietly, still smiling at Gen, and Gen knows everyone is watching him but he still finds himself lifting Suika up and lowering his head so that he can nuzzle her soft little cheek against his own.

She smells like baby powder and lilac and Chrome and Ruri and something distinctly all her own that she’ll grow into as she ages, and when Gen opens his eyes after pulling away, they burn with unshed tears. Suika is watching him curiously, one small fist resting against her chin as though thinking very hard about something. 

Gen can hear Senku and Chrome talking about Suika’s ceremony date, and Kohaku asking when Byakuya would be back in town to give his blessings to the new member of their pack, but his attention is all focused on Suika.

Later, when he carefully passes Suika back to Ruri so he and Senku can leave, Ruri tells him that Gen is welcome to come visit them any time, and Gen has to force another smile, has to ignore the sour feeling in his stomach again as he hugs them goodbye, and reassure himself that it’s not pity.

Ruri isn’t  _ pitying _ him. 

She’s just kindhearted.

Besides, no one knows Gen’s secret...

Not even Senku. 

-

“Gen?” 

Gen blinks up at Senku. The alpha is frowning down at him, brows furrowed in confusion; he’s obviously called Gen’s name more than once. 

“Are you alright?”

“Mmhm!” Gen smiles and sits up a little straighter. “Sorry, I was just distracted by this-” he glances at the video playing on the laptop in his lap. While he’d been spaced out, he hadn’t even realized the video had changed to something else, “-this… sheep shearing video..?”

“You thinking of becoming a farmer?” Senku asks, flopping onto the bed beside the omega. “Owning a flock of sheep?”

“Maybe I might,” Gen nods to himself as he closes the laptop. “Maybe I’ll buy a farm.” He sets the laptop on his nightstand and slips down under the comforter, leaving the bedside lamp on. “Would you support my dream of becoming a farmer, Senku-chan?”

“If I knew that’s what you actually wanted, sure,” Senku replies easily, making Gen smile softly. “But you and I both know you don’t like waking up before ten am, and you hate manual labor even more.”

“I really, really do,” Gen sighs, squirming his way across the bed to snuggle up under the alpha’s chin. Senku’s arms wrap around him, hold him tight.

“It was Suika, wasn’t it?” Senku asks quietly. 

“She’s beautiful, Senku,” Gen murmurs, closing his eyes, burying his nose against the mating mark over Senku’s scent gland. 

“She is,” Senku agrees.

“She looks so much like Ruri,” Gen marvels.

“Thank god she doesn’t look like Chrome.” 

Gen barks out a surprised laugh. “Senku!”

“What?” Gen can hear Senku’s smile in his voice. “You know I’m right!” A comfortable silence lapses over them, and Gen thinks maybe that’ll be the end of the conversation, but Senku speaks up again.

“Suika is cute… but our pup will be even cuter.”

Gen knows it’s supposed to be reassuring, but Senku’s words only make Gen’s chest ache even more. He sniffs, throat tight around the knot of tears choking him, and nods. 

“Mm.”

-

“Asagiri-san-”

“Just check it again,” Gen insists, rolling up the cuff of his sleeve to offer his forearm to the doctor. 

“Asagiri-san, you-”

“This last heat- I have a good feeling about it!” Gen smiles, offering his arm a little more forcefully, pretending he doesn’t see the pity in her eyes. “I tried a new herbal supplement- and Senku used a second pillow under my hips when we-”

_ “Asagiri-san-” _

_ “Please,”  _ Gen bows his head, and the doctor purses her lips. “Please.” Gen’s voice breaks, and he has to swallow before he can say anything more. “Just one more time.” He keeps his head bowed, unwilling to let her see him cry yet _again._ It seems like that’s all he ever does in this god-forsaken clinic.

The elderly woman takes Gen’s trembling hand in both of hers, and Gen’s stomach sinks. “Asagiri-san,” she sighs. “I can run a pregnancy test as many times as you like, but the results will all be the same… Gen,” she waits patiently for Gen to lift his head. 

“Gen, I’m truly sorry… but, you can’t have children.

-

Gen doesn’t plan to tell Senku the way he does.

He plans to tell him, yes, but not in such a fit of anger and jealousy.

He would have told Senku quietly, in the privacy of their own den, after they’d left the main house where they were celebrating Homura and Hyoga's engagement… but when a tipsy Chrome had leaned across the table to whisper quietly that Homura and Hyoga were only getting married because Hyoga had gotten her pregnant, Gen feels himself snap. 

He's been patient.

So,  _ so _ patient.

He's watched all his best friends start their own families- watched them grow round and heavy with pups- watched Byakuya press a kiss to each soft little head and welcome the new babies into the pack and he's never uttered one word against them.

He's been biding his time- holding onto the hope that one day- one day  _ soon, _ that would be him…

But he can't anymore.

Everyone around the table startles when Gen slams his glass of water down onto the table, before pushing to his feet.

"Gen?" Senku asks, brows drawn in concern. Gen doesn't reply. He tugs his sweater tighter around his body and sidesteps members of the pack in various stages of inebriation as he makes his way to the glass patio doors. When the cold night air hits his cheeks, Gen takes in a deep breath, trying to soothe his nerves. 

He feels nauseous. 

He's angry and jealous and he hates it.

He hates  _ himself. _

He's a broken omega and Senku- fucking  _ fucking heir to the pack- _ deserves so much better than a broken omega who can never give him children.

"Gen?" The patio door closes behind Senku and Gen wraps his arms tighter around himself. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Gen bites out. "I'm fine."

"Obviously," Senku scoffs. Gen clenches his jaw so hard it hurts. 

"I don't wanna do this here, Senku," Gen turns to frown at Senku. "Not now."

"Do what?" Senku asks, coming up to stand beside Gen.

"Senku-"

"Is this about what Chrome said about Homura? About the pregnancy?" At Gen's flinch, Senku rests his hands on Gen's upper arms. "Gen, it's alright. I know it’s frustrating. I know you're hurt and upset, but all we can do is keep trying. When the time is right we'll-"

"There is no  _ right time!” _ Gen cries, shaking Senku's hands off. "There will  _ never _ be a right time, Senku!"

"What do you mean??" Senku frowns. "Gen!" He snaps when the omega remains silent.

"No matter what we do, it's not going to matter-"

"There are still things we can try-"

Gen shakes his head vehemently, and so deep in their argument, neither man notices that all festivities inside the home have come to a screeching halt as the pack watches the heated argument on the back deck. They don't notice Byakuya rise from his seat and pad across the living room, his own expression one of concern-

"Nothing is going to work, Senku!!"

"You don't know that-"

"I  _ do!"  _ Gen cries, furious tears brimming, burning his eyes.

"How do you know?!"

"Hey guys, is everything-"

_ "Because I'm barren, Senku!!" _

The patio door slides shut just as quickly as it opened, and all the fight in the alpha beside Gen is sapped away.

Senku looks like Gen physically reached out and slapped him.

The silence stretches out for a long minute before someone taps on the patio door. Senku turns to look at the person and Gen quickly turns away with a sniff. 

He swipes at his eyes as Senku opens the patio door just a crack.

"Sorry," Gen hears Ukyo say quietly. "I didn't wanna intrude, I just-" He pauses. "Byakuya is clearing everyone out, and I thought Gen might need this." 

"Thanks," Senku murmurs. The patio door closes again, leaving Gen and Senku alone on the patio once more, and Gen feels... empty. Something soft is draped over his shoulders, and Gen clings to the warm fabric like a lifeline.

"How long have you known?" Senku asks, still behind Gen.

"...three weeks," Gen whispers. Senku inhales deeply and Gen feels his bottom lip tremble. "I was going to tell you tonight. I waited because... I was hoping that there was a mistake. I hoped this last heat would have..." Gen trails off, hunching further in on himself. "But today, at my post-heat exam... It's not a mistake... I can't... I can't-"

Senku's arms wrap around Gen's waist, pulling him close, holding him tight- almost as desperately as Gen holds Senku when he turns in Senku's embrace- and Gen sobs. Gen buries his face in Senku's neck, trying to muffle his heart wrenching sobs, and Senku doesn't let go.

"I'm sorry," Gen sobs. "I'm sorry, Senku." 

"Gen," Senku's voice wavers, and it's like a blow to the gut. Gen has never heard Senku sound so broken.

_ "I'm sorry,"  _ Gen whispers again. "I'm so sorry, Senku-"

"Stop apologizing," Senku shakes his head.

"I'm a failure as an omega," Gen sniffs. "I can't even do the one thing omegas are supposed to do."

_ "Gen-" _

"I wouldn't even blame you if you wanted to break our bond over this-"

_ "That's enough." _ Senku's voice is hard, and Gen tenses. Senku's arms tighten around Gen's body, almost to the point of too tight- "I know you're hurting, but that's enough. If you talk about breaking our bond like it's so fucking easy, I'm gonna get upset."

"Senku-"

"I promised till death do we part, and though we're both hurting, we're not dead, Gen."

"You're the pack alpha's only son," Gen whispers, arms tightening around Senku just a  fraction. "You have a responsibility to-"

"I have a responsibility to my husband and mate before anything else," Senku's tone leaves no room for argument. "Gen, I didn't spend  _ 18 months _ courting you just to let you go after five years. I didn't start courting you because I wanted you to give me an heir." Senku swallows, and Gen remains still, listening intently to Senku's every word.

"I started courting you because you were the most fascinating omega I'd ever met. I'd never wanted a mate- until I met you. I didn't choose you because you could give me kids, Gen... I chose you because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Having pups is... Sure, I wanted pups- but only because you would be the one having them. Because they'd be  _ ours." _

Gen sniffs, not even trying to hold back the tears he can feel welling up behind closed eyes.

"I'm sorry," Gen whispers again.

"I'm not," Senku replies just as quietly. "We'll figure it all out, Gen. If we really want pups, we'll make it happen." Senku pulls away, just far enough that he can meet Gen's eyes. When Gen sees the alpha's red rimmed eyes, his chest tightens painfully.

"I love you, Gen," Senku presses their foreheads together as long slender fingers run through Gen's two-tone hair soothingly.

"I love you too," Gen warbles.

"We'll be okay," Senku promises.

And Gen nods, because he has complete faith in his alpha.

Because Senku has never broken a promise before, and Gen knows he never will.

They'll be okay.

It'll take some time, but they will be.

\---

Two Years Later

Gen’s knee bounces anxiously against the tile flooring.

The waiting is the absolute worst. 

His stomach is in knots. He might hurl. 

Senku’s hand rests on Gen’s thigh, gives it a reassuring squeeze, and Gen swallows hard.

“Relax,” Senku murmurs. “Everything will be fine.” He turns his palm up and Gen takes it as the offering it is. He laces their fingers together and gives the alpha’s hand a squeeze.

Senku returns Gen’s squeeze with one of his own, and Gen can feel his heart rate begin to settle. 

The doctor had assured them that his eggs were good, and Senku’s semen was as healthy as any alpha his age should have been. Gen’s body just couldn’t transport the fertilized egg where it needed to go, apparently. 

_ “If we fertilize the eggs in vitro, we can then plant the fertile egg in another omega who can carry the baby to full term for you. The baby would be 100% yours biologically, it would just be carried by another omega.” _

Gen had never considered surrogacy until then, but then, he’d always hoped to be able to eventually carry their child himself. But since that wasn’t an option, Senku and Gen had decided to look into all of their other options… like asking a close, trusted friend to be a surrogate for them. 

The door across the hall opens and Gen’s head shoots up, eyes wide. Dr. Hirano steps out first, a smile on her face, and Gen feels excitement bubbling up inside him, his heart pounding in his chest. She holds the door open and Yuzuriha is quick to follow, wearing a bright smile of her own, and they haven’t even said anything, but Gen can feel happy tears welling up-

“Congratulations, Asagiri-san, Ishigami-san,” Senku doesn’t even wait for the doctor to finish before he’s tugging Gen into his arms for a tight hug, and Gen is crying, holding onto Senku’s sweater-  _ “both _ eggs have taken.” The doctor finishes, a smile in her voice, and Gen lets out a watery laugh.

_ Both. _

_ Twins! _

They’re having twins!! 

“Twins, Senku-chan!” He laughs, sitting up to swipe at his eyes. “Two babies!”

“We have a lot of work to do in the next eight months,” Senku’s eyes are a little wet, and Gen can’t stop smiling. They’re going to be  _ parents! _ “I told you we'd make it happen.”

“You did,” Gen holds Senku’s hand tightly. “I’m so glad, Senku.”

Senku thunks their foreheads together gently, free hand coming up to rest against the mating mark between his neck and shoulder. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> (I know questions about Memory Storage and/or Stranded are coming, so to head those off: Chapters 12 and 7, respectively, are approx. halfway done! I've been bouncing between a lot of things all at once, so thank you all for your patience! 💖)


End file.
